


Two Halves of a Whole

by aceofsparrows



Series: The Untamable Rilow Twins [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: DWSA au, bc it was on Broadway, even tho it’s not really an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: What if Hänschen Rilow had a twin sister? This is less of a story and more of an introduction, but fun nonetheless. :)





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I should be working on my multi chapter fic. Yeah, I should be working on my homework. What am I doing instead? Listening to Spring Awakening and fangirling (again) over DWSA and Hernst and writing OC drabble. 
> 
> Story of my life. 
> 
> Anyway, this is more of an introduction and less of a story, I promise there will be more plot later lol 
> 
> Enjoy!  
-Sparrow

One would not automatically assume Hanschen and Hanna were siblings. Yes, their names were similar, but that was only because their mother hadn’t known she was having twins until the doctor had found two heartbeats instead of one. Even then their parents had planned for boys; Hanna was supposed to have been named Ewald, and when they had discovered this Hanschen had announced he was very glad indeed she had not turned out to be a boy, for he would have been eternally embarrassed to have a twin brother Ewald, especially if they had been identical. 

But in looks they were neither siblings nor their parent’s children. Hanschen’s shock of straight blond hair (only just now at fourteen starting to darken and curl slightly) was in stark contrast to their parent’s dark hair. He had dark eyes while their parents had blue-grey ones, and he was relatively short, much to their tall father’s chagrin. 

Hanna was the same height as Hanschen (slightly taller if you asked her though Hanschen would protest), and had curly auburn-gold hair, striking green eyes, and the same sort of scattered freckles and creamy skin Hansechen did, although her freckles were more abundant than his. 

So yes, at first glance one might not assume they were related. But spend any amount to time with the two of them in the same room and there would be no doubt in your mind they had the same blood running through their veins. Some would even say it was as if they possessed only one brain, split down the middle, with one half each placed in their respective heads. 

They were both strong willed and smarter than they looked, good at observing others and using their observations to get what they wanted. They both had a charming smile and quick wit, clever and alluring in conversation. Hanschen would tell you he liked to “let the system work for him”, and Hanna would tell you that was bullshit. Hanna would tell you that she was simply trying to prove her place as a independent young woman in the world, and Hanschen would tell you that was bullshit. But all in all, they were two peas in a pod, sweet-talking their way in and out of sticky situations throughout their childhood. 

They were the untameable Rilow twins, and they were about the take the world by storm. 


End file.
